Jigs are a popular type of fishing lure and are used to fish for a wide variety of fish species. Jigs are typically characterized as having a barbed hook partially embedded within a weighted body. Typically the weighted body, often called a jighead, is constructed of lead molded onto the shank of a fishhook and coated with colored paint. The jighead can consist of many different shapes and colors along with different features.
Live bait, such as a worm, leech, or minnow, is typically used as bait in conjunction with jigs. The hydrodynamic drag of the baited hook in combination with the relative heavy weight of the jighead is purposefully designed to create a jerky vertical motion as the jig passes through the water. This irregularity in motion through the water is believed to be particularly useful in attracting fish.
Examples of a fishing jigs specifically designed for their exaggerated irregular motion through the water include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,644, issued on Dec. 21, 1926, to Otis Johnson, disclosing a fishing lure than can rotate to simulate the movements of a frightened fish; U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,606, issued Jun. 29, 1976, to Donald J. Bingler, disclosing a jighead employing a ball chain as a connector and swivel to give the fishing jig a wiggling illusion; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,157, issued on Jul. 6, 2010, to Paul Hellmann, disclosing a fishing jig with a flat bottom and shorter semi-hour glass shaped rudder which causes the fishing jig to move through the water like a wounded minnow.
Although many types of fishing jigs have been proposed and used for a number of years, there is still room for improvement. In particular, one problem with prior jig designs is that because the barbed hook and jighead are traditionally molded together, movement of the live bait does not cause the jig to move as freely as if the barbed hook and jighead were attached by a more flexible coupling.
Another problem noted with prior fishing jig designs is that often the live bait used in conjunction with a jig is much longer than traditional hooks will accommodate. For example, when a worm is placed on a hook, often times the length of the worm will extend beyond the boundaries of the hook; even when the worm is wrapped around and punctured with the hook several times. In some cases this allows fish to eat portions of the worm without swallowing the hook. In other cases, the added drag on the free hanging portion of the worm as the jig is pulled through the water will cause the worm to become unhooked. Both cases result in an inefficient use of live bait.